A Loving Family
by Welcome2Jamrock
Summary: Can Donna and Ray cope with all the problems they encounter and will their relationship survive as they find out their Manhattan suite is haunted after Caprice's death? Will Darlynn get along with Winston? R&R OC/Ray -W2JR's Sequel to Donna And Ray's Break!
1. Resivoir Dogs Fantasy

Donna and Ray were fast asleep on the bed, wanting nothing more than a crying baby

to startle them awake. Donna rolled over to Ray in her sleep. Ray just grunted in

response, but she didn't really crush him.

In her crib, the baby kicked, making the slightest noise of having an aching headache.

The suite just seemed to be on edge as the sun rose

because the alarm for six o'clock came on. "Ray!" Donna shouted. "Yes, Donna?" Ray

sounded confused, it was early in the morning

_What was she complaining about now?_ "Shut the damn alarm off," Grumbled Donna.

"Okay," Huffed Ray. The silence was pleasure until, of course the baby started

whining. "Ray." Donna muttered. "Yeah, I know." He snapped. As Donna got up, Ray

was carrying the baby towards the kitchen, saying supportive things to her. "What

shall I wear?" Donna asked herself, looking through her closet. There was her fave

tees of course, Teenage head, Smashing pumpkins, nirvana, Radiohead, Naked Eyes

and A Phil Collins t-shirt. "Today, I'll go with Smashing Pumpkins," She said to herself.

Then she chose Resevoir Dogs Leggings to match the attitude she was today. She

opened the drawer of her big dresser (randomly waiting for a buyer.) that contained

her hand gun and pretended likeit had any bullets in it and acted like Mr. White.

Donna slipped on her milk- white flats. "Perfect." she complimented herself.


	2. God father Winston

Ray and Donna decided to let Winston to baby sit Darlynn at the head quarters that day. They thought

they needed to spend more time with each other to make up from what happened yesterday. When

they got to the Headquarters, they told Winston, "Hey, Winston; we've decided to make you Darlynn's

Godfather." Said Donna, hoarsely, her accent is very sharp today. "Yay! I love her, give her over here."

Winston took Darlynn gently out of Donna's grip (they were standing in front of Janine's desk.). Winston

Kissed the baby's head and smiled thoughtfully at her. "I knew he was the right choice." Whispered Donna

"Egon would probably do science experiments on her if we weren't careful." Ray chuckled before giving

One last glance at the baby and Winston before going into the truck. "So, what are going to do?" Asked Donna,

Glancing at Ray while accelerating out of the drive way. "Nothing at all." He replied coolly. Donna blared

The radio as they drove in silence, exhausted from the restless night last night. "I got dressed up for nothing."

Donna sighed as they entered an empty suite. "Not exactly." Ray said. "Well, I'm going to shower."

Donna sighed as she went to the washroom.


	3. Ray's Plan

When Donna was in the shower, Ray constructed a plan for today, since Darlynn was gone

for the day, they had nothing to worry about. Ray thought they could go on a pick nick

in Da Bronx to visit their home town. "Donna," Ray cooed her name. "Yes, honey?" Donna

replied hotly. "We're going on A trip." Ray announced. "ooooh, where?" Donna actually

smiled in excitement. "Da Bronx." Ray smiled shyly. "My house?" Donna cheered.

"You'll see," Ray teased. "You know I hate surprises, Ray." Donna's accent slurred.

"It's not really a surprise." Ray added to calm her down. "Fine, no matter what it is; i

still love you." Donna said honestly. "Give me the keys." Ray said. "Fine." Donna sighed.

Together, they walked to the suite's driveway and got into Donna's Hummer. (Don't get confused,

she has many cars.) Ray sat in the driver's seat while Donna got in the back. "If it's

one thing I hate, it's getting dirt smudges on my milk- white skinny jeans." Donna

grumbled as she noticed one near her thigh. "Don't use a lot of miles, please." Donna

said. "Oh, I can't promise you that, dear." Ray mentally smiled. For most of the drive Donna

kept quiet by looking at the skyscrapers and talk buildings. She started on Ray as soon

as they began on the Brooklyn bridge. "Hope Darlynn is okay." Donna frowned at the back

of Ray's head. "She'll love Winston, and she'll be his best friend when she's older; just

like you." Ray glanced at Donna from the rearview mirror. "Yeah," She sighed again.

"Can you put on the radio?" Donna smiled as she caught Ray off guard, staring at her.

"Yes, Donna." Ray switched the radio on. Donna's favourite song came on, kansas 'carry

on wayward son'. Ray admired her famous singing voice as she sang the lyrics properly.

_"Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest,"_

_"Don't you cry no more" _

She sang peacefully, almost like an angel; until they reached their destination. "Ray."

Donna said slyly. "Yes?" Ray turned his head to look at Donna, baffled, startled even.

"You know." Donna sniggered and got out of the SUV.


	4. Winston And Darlynn Time

Darlynn cooed as Winston put her on the couch in the entertainment room waiting for

a baseball game to begin. "We need a nick name for you, Darlynn." Winston said aloud.

"Hmmmm." Winston said. The baby smiled at him as he sat down beside her. "What

about Lynn?" Winston asked her. She giggled in response. Winston pinched her pinkie

finger, she sniffled. "Don't cry, your mom and dad will be here in 5 hours." Winston

glanced at the analog clock on the wall. "My game starts in 5 minutes." He said as Peter

opened the main door. "Nachos and cheese!" He announced and walked awkwardy towards

Winston and the baby. "So, she made you the godfather?" Peter raised an eyebrow,

accusingly. "Yes, she did, Peter." Winston avoided eye contact. "Well, whatever; it's her

birthday in three days; I'll win her over with a present." Peter stated, placing the Nachos

with cheese on the coffee table. "She's already married, bimbo." Winston laughed,

remembering Vigo. "Whatever. Turn the game on." Peter sat on the other side of

Winston, far away from Darlynn. "Hope she's not blonde when she's older." Peter said

in disgust. "That's not going to help." Winston smiled.


	5. Domi

Back at the pick nick, Ray gets the fire works from the trunk. "And sparklers?" Donna

smiled, she knew they were going to have fun. "Dominique!" Donna shouted as she saw

her best friend, following behind Ray. Ray was a little confused but when he turned his

head to glance at Dominique, he suddenly started to have flashbacks from high school.

"Domi." Donna said happily. "Where's the baby?" Dominique said, excitedly. "With her

godfather." Ray answered for Donna. "Awe," Dominique sighed. "Who is it?" She asked

wondering. "Who do you think?" Donna said, expectant. "Winston?" Dominique guessed

correctly. Donna nodded her head, and her straightened hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Well, Dominique, long time no see..." Ray said, ending the flashbacks from High school.

Donna invited Dominique to sit on the checkered blanket next to her, "Help yourself,

if anything seems out of character in the food basket, this was Ray's idea." Donna explained.

"Yeah, why would you pack bananas?" Dominique chuckled with Donna. Ray faced palmed.

"Well, if you don't eat anything from my selection, go get take-out or something."

Ray grumbled. Sometimes, him and Dominique don't get along because she would hit

on any boy in her eye sight, if she could; at least Donna sticks with her man. "Donna,

what's with him?" Dominique's eyes widened. "He's getting older." Donna shrugged and

rolled her eyes back. "Hey, when are we going to set off those fireworks?" Dominique

asked, just noticing. "Whenever we feel like it." Donna said, nodding her head towards

Ray. The sky turned to an afternoon gloom over Da Bronx and most parts of New York.

Donna smiled at her friend and her husband, she was finally being 'normal' or whatever

normal meant to her. The day was mostly full of chatting and questions about Darlynn.

"Donna, the party's in an hour, tell Dominique to get Pizza." Ray whipered real close in

Donna's ear. "Okay," Donna said, and tapped Dominique, who was probably day

dreaming

about Winston (she has a crush on him.) "Domi, go get some pizza, we'll be in the

house

when you get back." Donna put her shades on. "Oooh, party?!" Dominique squealed.

"Yep." Donna's shades fell to the tip of her nose while she nodded and she had to

push them back up to the tip of the bridge of her nose. Dominique laughed,

remembering

an old inside joke. "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to walk." Dominique smiled,

waved and

took off; south to Pizza Pizza. "Ugh." Ray muttered as he unlocked the door with the old key

of their old house. "Wow, no one broke in." Ray said, as he glanced at the 21" flat screen

with a black blanket over it; standing still, periodicly Un damaged."Let's get ready."

Donna said, going into the kitchen.


	6. Andrew

Dominique came down the street with a fresh Pizza in a Pizza Pizza box in her hand.

The phone rang, Donna shut the curtains closed, "Domi's coming back with the pizza,

Ray." She announced. "Okay." Ray, huffed as he placed the final plate on the long dining

room next to the entertainment room. _Riiinnnng!_ Donna rushed to the old dial phone _  
_

and answered with anticipation. "Hello, this is the Smith residence." Donna spoke

clearly. "It's Winston," he clarified. "Heylo." Donna said thoughtfully. "I was wondering

when you guys we're coming to get Lynn?" Winston used her new nickname, which

confused Donna a bit, "who?" Donna asked. "Darlynn," winston cleared his throat before

explaining. "Lynn's her new nickname." "Oh, I like it." Donna smiled and nodded her head

in agreement, even though Winston couldn't see her physically. "So, how's Lynn?"

Donna asked, eagerly as the doorbell rang. "Got it!" Ray shouted as he put the last

balloon in the entertainment room.

"Good, Lynn's well-behaved and I think she likes the Yankees." Winston smiled, too.

"That's our girl." Donna said, happily. "We'll be there for her tomorrow afternoon." Donna

said. "Thanks, Winston." She said. "Yep." Winston had to suppres a sigh, and just like that;

Donna hung up. "Rude." Winston said to Peter at the headquarters, annoyed. "That's

what I went through every day in high school." He remarked.

* * *

"Come on in, guys." Ray said to his friends, while Donna blasts the music on her old

ghettoblaster, that wasn't updated. "Hey, Ray; how's the wife?" One of his friends with

short hair asked; who's name was Andrew. "She's taking it easy, laying off the busting

buisness because of our new daughter." Ray said with pride. "Oooh, how is she?" Andrew

asked, as they entered the kitchen. "4 days old." Ray smiled boyishly as Donna came to

sit down at the end of the long table. "Hey, Andrew." Donna said, as she grabbed the

fruit punch spoon and poured some fruit punch in her whine glass. "Hey." Andrew secretly

winked at her, in high school, he had a little crush on her when she was dating Peter.

Donna ignored that and flashed her wedding ring as he tipped her whine glass upward

to take a swig of her drink.


	7. It's My Party

Donna smiled as the song 'It's my party' by Lesley Gore came on as all of their friends

settled in. she went to the entrance hall to turn it up. "Dana." Why would Ray invite her?

Dana knocked on the front door as Donna bent over to turn the volume up louder. "Coming,"

Donna shouted and opened up the old front door. "Hey, Donna." Dana said. "hey." Donna

said back. "I never thought you could find my house." She said, excitedly. "Well, it was

the nicest looking house of them all." Dana said honestly. "Why, thank you." Donna said,

smiling awkwardly.

((Later...…))

"Who wants pizza?!" Dominique shouted, which hurt Donna's eardrum and left a small

ringing in them; considering she was sitting closest to Donna at the edge of the table.

"Me!" All of their friends yelled. "So tired." Donna whispered to herself; out of character.

Dominique and Donna served the pizza to everyone, looking thrilled as they satisfy many

starved looking faces.


	8. Domi's Going Home

"Sorry, guys there'll be no drinking involved tonight." Ray said as he saw a couple of his

friends try to sneak down to the basement. "We wanted to watch the hockey game, Raymond.

Calm down you worry wart." Andrew said, fibbing. "Okay," Ray agreed, stepping over

to Donna so be could kiss her forehead. "Have fun." She said. "I will." Ray said, rushing

to go downstairs in the basement. "Who's playing?" Ray said, as he sat down on the leather

couch. "New York and Toronto." Andrew said. "Ugh, I hate the Leafs." Ray said, turning

the projecter and the sound on. "I love New York." Andrew high fives Ray. "So do I,"

Bill, his other friend looked up at him. "Yeah." Ray nodded as he switched to the channel

the hockey game is on, "There ya go." Ray said, high fiving them both.

* * *

Later, back upstairs, the girls are watching the Breakfast Club. Donna was making light

conversation, with Domi's old high School friend, Michelle. "So, how's your baby?"

Michelle asked. "How do you know?" Donna asked suspiciously. "Domi talks a lot about you

to everyone." Michelle smiles thoughtfully and shoots a glance at Dominique. "Hopefully

she ain't bad mouthing me." Donna crosses her arms over her chest defensively.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not." Michelle reassures her. "Darlynn's good, she's with winston

right now watching the baseball game." Donna reports. "Well it's almost 9 pm." Domi

frowns as she reads the time on the grandfather clock. "Yeah, the party should wrap

up around 10 as Ray planned." Donna followed Domi's glance out of the window.

"I don't like the dark." Dominique said, as if that was news to Donna's ears. "I know,"

Donna paused, "I can drive ya home." Donna shot up from her comfy chair, walking

towards the door. "Sure." Domininque sighed and stood up to follow her. "Make sure

you girls shut the tv off and leave at a proper time." Donna narrows her eyebrows at

the girls who are still watching the Breakfast Club.


	9. Retrieving Darlynn

When Donna got back, she was glad all the lights were shut off. That meant everyone's

gone home. "Home sweet home." She mumbled as she unlocked the door. Donna found

the house rather eerie as she closed the door behind her, locking it real good. You never

know when your house is going to be the next Ghetto Hotspot. "Ray?" She called for him.

Her instincts told her to go to the bedroom, he's probably in there. She climbed the stairs

cautiously so she won't trip on them; she looked at all of the family photos that we're framed

on the wall, each of them triggering a flashback. "Ray." She said aloud as she entered

the bedroom. "H-hey honey." He said through a burp. Donna slipped off her shoes and

her skinny jeans and got comfortable under the covers. "Come here, teddy bear."

Donna scooted closer to Ray to kiss him passionately. "Were you drinking?" Donna asked

the question Ray dreaded. "Just a bit." Ray turned over to look into her pretty blue eyes.

"It's okay." She said, kissing his cheek then turning the lamp off.

* * *

Winston had Darlynn in his arms, ready for Donna to take her back. "She's really good.

We're going to be best friends, too." Winston gave a small salute to the couple who were

turning back to leave already, "bye, thanks for the service." Donna said Without looking

back. "Yeah, for free." Winston whispered over his shoulder to Peter.


End file.
